A Token
by Iwantnoname
Summary: A little diddy for Valentine's day. Thorin wants to do something for Bilbo in celebration of a holiday hobbit's held back in the Shire.


It wasn't that he didn't have emotions; he just didn't know how to explain them. A life hard lived had built a wall around them that even he didn't know how to tear down. But he wanted to let him know how he felt, this day, a day hobbits cherished so much on telling those they loved how they felt. But what words should he use? Should he dip them in honey, or keep the raw simple like a precious stone when it is first removed from the earth?

The dwarf prince's gaze moved to the hobbit that was making supper for everyone. Bilbo's eyes reflected a type of sadness that Thorin couldn't place, even though his face was all smiles as he joked with Bofur. Thorin started to worry that this holiday was a bigger even to hobbits than Bilbo had let on. He wanted to do something for him, to give Bilbo even the smallest of genuine smiles, he just didn't know what.

When Bilbo left to clean the dished in a nearby river Thorin followed. Though, he waited a bit fighting with himself on whether he should even attempt to act on such conflicted feelings, but his heart finally won over his brain. He watched as small hands dipped the dishes into the river and their owner hum a small tune. Hobbits were nothing like dwarves, they craved much simpler things. Thorin wanted to know what that was like, to want simple things, like a good song and warm food. Yet, here he was craving something so grand that even the word designated to it seemed to fall short; love.

"Bilbo…" Thorin said quietly so not to startle the hobbit, but his voice still rumbled like distant thunder.

Bilbo turned to look upon Thorin, "Oh, hello Thorin. I am almost done then you can bathe if that is why you came down here."

"I actually came to speak with you." Thorin said taking a seat next to Bilbo.

"Me? Whatever for?" Bilbo asked slightly puzzled, granted him and Thorin had warmed up to each other, but he didn't think to the point of casual conversation.

"About this holiday you spoke of. I can see it in your eyes; you are hurt that you cannot celebrate it." Thorin said.

Bilbo felt himself tense a bit. Thorin was in some respects correct; he had hoped no one would notice, "Not really, even back home in the shire I didn't celebrate it. No one ever came knocking for me. I have Took blood you know. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but to hobbits that means trouble and hobbits don't like trouble."

Bilbo had grown that awkward stance in his voice when he was talking about personal subject and Thorin felt his heart sink. Bilbo wasn't a dwarf, but still he found the hobbit attractive even for another man. He had felt that way since he first met him; it was only until recently he decided to actually get to know the small man.

"Earlier you mentioned that it is common practice on this day to give tokens of affections, yes?" Thorin asked quietly, in an almost shy tone.

"Yes…" Bilbo answered with some confusion. He didn't understand why Thorin had taken such an interest in a holiday celebrated by hobbits.

They sat in an awkward silence before Thorin pulled out a small knife, "Bilbo you know the importance of a dwarf's braids?"

Bilbo nodded, "Fili told me about it."

Thorin reached up and grabbed one of the small braids Kili had done earlier and as close to the base of his skull he could get he cut the braid. Bilbo watched wide eyed, like Thorin had just committed murder. The dwarf prince took one of the bands out of the bottom of another braid and placed it around the top of the one he removed.

He held it out to Bilbo, but kept his gaze on the river, "I don't know what tokens hobbits give, and I don't think you would like the idea of me giving you flowers anymore then I do…" Thorin said shakily.

Never had something felt as weighty in his hands then that braid as he waited for Bilbo to take it. His heart was racing and time slowed to a crawl. When he felt the smaller hand of the hobbit taking the offered gift he quickly turned his head to look at him.

Bilbo was smiling, genuinely smiling, "Thank you, Thorin. This is the first time I have received something on this day. I will treasure it always."

Thorin smiled. He was happy Bilbo was in better spirits and he didn't offend the hobbit; most of all he found a way to show cared about the smaller man in a way that didn't seem out of place with him.

"I will let you get back to your dishes then." Thorin said standing finally.

"Wait, I don't have anything to give you." Bilbo said suddenly panicking.

"You are helping me get my home back, there no greater token of admiration then that. If anything Bilbo, I will owe you a great many more tokens." Thorin said with a deep bow.

With that Thorin headed back to camp, the sounds a pleasant tune being hummed behind him.


End file.
